What Does Love Have To Do With Anything?
by iheartanime27
Summary: After a short rivalry the Shield, Miranda finally "Believes in the Shield" along with Kaitlyn and Paige. Follow her adventure with the Shield and her alliance with Kaitlyn and Paige.
1. Chapter 1:Why Her Of All People?

Chapter 1

**Name: **Mia Janelle Carter

**Age:** 28

**Ring name:** Miranda Carter

**Hair: **Burnt sierra

**Eyes:** Icy blue

**Debut: **March 22, 2011

**Born: **Champaign, Illinois

**Resides: **Champaign, Illinois

**Other information: **Onscreen, Mia has a bitter rivalry with the Shield. Offscreen,Mia and the Shield are really good friends. Also, Jon and Mia have crushes on each other.

* * *

Miranda Carter, who was the most-liked Diva in the Diva's Division, was talking with her best friends, Kaitlyn and Paige. They were best friends ever since Miranda started working for WWE. But Miranda has a problem with the Shield. A really big problem. Each week Miranda cuts a promo or fights in the ring, the Shield has to torment her.

Miranda tweets,'#TheShield are going to pay tonight! #MondayNightRaw #WWE #NonBeliever'

The fans tweet,'Yeah, that's right! You go, girl! #WWE'

'Beat them up! Beat them up! #WWE'

'Go #WWEMiranda927!

* * *

(Ding! Ding! Ding!)

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall! Accompanied to the ring by Kaitlyn and Paige, from Champaign, Illinois, weighing in at 185 pounds, Miranda Carter!" the ring announcer says.

"The crowd is fired up tonight, King!" Michael Cole says. "They sure are, Cole, but will Miranda get her revenge on the Shield?" Jerry Lawler says. "Well, I hope she does." JBL says.

"Hello, WWE Universe!" Miranda says as the crowd cheers for her. "Now before I have my match against Nikki Bella, I have to get some things off my mind. Now I know and you know that I've had a problem with the Shield ever since they came here. Dean has been flirting with me, but I did not expect that, s-" The crowd makes a long "ooh" sound. "Yeah, he has, but I learned that Roman and Seth like two Divas in the Diva's Division, but I'm not going to kiss and tell. But anyway, if the Shield have something to say to me, say it to my face!" Miranda yells,

'_Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, Shield._'

The Shield's theme music filled the arena as the Shield walked down to the ring. As soon as the Shield got to the ring, Dean Ambrose spoke up.

"Oh, really?" Ambrose says with a smirk. "How could you say that when we all know that you have a slight crush on me?" The crowd goes "ooh" again. "I do not!" Miranda scoffs and stares Ambrose down, hard."And can you go now? I have a match." "We'll just stand ringside." Rollins says with a creepy face on his face.

'You can look, but you can't touch'

"And her opponent, accompanied to the ring by Eva Marie and Brie Bella, from Scottsdale, Arizona, weighing in at 205 pounds, Nikki Bella!" the ring announcer says.

"Well, after that promo with the Shield, can Miranda win her match without being distracted?" Cole says.

(Ding! Ding! Ding!)

Nikki and Miranda start to lock up, but then Nikki starts to take advantage by hitting Miranda in the stomach. "That's got to hurt." JBL says. "I wouldn't want to be in her shoes right now." "True, but she's a real wrestler." King says.

Nikki throws Miranda throws outside the ring and onto the barricade. The crowd chants,"Let's go, Miranda!" Miranda recovers and starts to beat up Nikki. "Miranda, get off of her! 1, 2, 3, 4!" the ref yells.

The crowd cheers as Miranda taunts the Shield. Miranda does a cross-body on Nikki. Then Miranda waits for her to get up to do a spear on her for the win. "1, 2, 3! Ring the bell!" the ref yells.

(Ding! Ding! Ding!)

"The winner of this match, Miranda Carter!" the ring announcer says.

"She gets that spear from Kaitlyn." King says. "The crowd has every right to cheer for Miranda." Cole says.

"Okay, you won your match. Now we all need to talk. In private." Reigns says with a dark tone.

"Fine!" Miranda says harshly while rolling her eyes.

So the Shield escorted Miranda through the crowd into the dark alley.

* * *

**What will happen next?**

**Find out in the next chapter of this story!**


	2. Chapter 2:Say What!

Chapter 2

* * *

(Backstage; offscreen)

Mia was walking backstage to catch up with Jon(Dean Ambrose), Colby(Seth Rollins), and Joe(Roman Reigns) for the backstage segment."Hey, guys!" Mia says to the guys. "Hey, Mia!" the guys say and give Mia a bear hug. "Okay...can't...breathe..." Mia manages to say. "Sorry! We just like doing that." Joe says."I bet you do." Mia says with a laugh."Okay, we got four minutes until the segment. Just to make clear, I have to sound aggravated, and you guys have to sound snide and condescending." "Okay, we got it." Jon says.

"Do you guys want to watch 'How I Met Your Mother' after the show? I heard it's supposed to be good tonight. Oh, and the episodes- just to let you know- are reruns." Mia says. "Yeah, sure!" Colby says.

* * *

(Backstage;onscreen)

The Shield and Miranda are shown backstage talking.

"..and why do I have to do this again?" Miranda asks in frustration. "To make you believe." Rollins says with a smirk."Plus, it's a way of getting our revenge." "I guess I have no choice." Miranda sighs."Okay, fine, I'll do it." "Great!" Ambrose says. The Shield leave the alley to leave Miranda looking back in anger.

* * *

After watching 'How I Met Your Mother' for three straight hours, Jon, Colby, and Joe decided to pass out on their beds while Mia was trying to either cook something or go out with Celeste(Kaitlyn) and Saraya(Paige).She decided to have Celeste and Saraya come over. "Celeste?" Mia says. "Hi! I'm uh.. fine. Listen, can you and Saraya come over? 215. Okay. See you guys soon. Bye!" Mia ended the call. 'I just hope that they can get here soon so I can tell them.' Mia thought.

* * *

After about 20 minutes passed by, Celeste and Saraya finally showed up at Mia's hotel room."Hey, guys. I'm so glad you guys are here because I have to tell you something. It's really important." Mia says. "What is it?" Saraya asks. "I think I'm falling in love with Jon." Mia says. Celeste and Saraya looked at Mia with surprised and shocked faces.

* * *

**How do you think this will go down? What will Celeste and Saraya say to Mia? How will Jon react when he finds out?**

**Find out in the next chapter in this story! **

**Make sure to Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3:The Time Has Come

**Chapter 3**

**(A/N) Thank you to the people that have been looking at my story. I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I've been busy with school and all that stuff. So please enjoy this chapter. Thank you!**

* * *

(In the hotel room)

Celeste and Saraya were still looking at Mia like she was out of her mind. "Okay...why are you guys looking at me like that?" Mia asks. "Seriously?" Saraya asks in curiosity. "You're falling in love with Jon?" "Yep, I guess I am." Mia sighs. "Well, you have to tell him how you feel, girl!" Celeste exclaims. "How can I do that?" Mia asks. "Well, I think that y-" Saraya says but gets cut off by Celeste. "Don't...say...it." Celeste warns. "Okay, okay!" Saraya says in annoyance.

Meanwhile, Jon, Colby, and Joe were pretending to go to sleep so that they can spy on Mia, Celeste, and Saraya. "I think Mia, knowing her, probably called Celeste and Saraya over to talk about "girly stuff"." Joe says while glancing at Colby and Jon. "You're just saying that because you have a major crush on Celeste." Jon says. "Let's change the subject." Joe says while blushing. "But it's not my fault you love Mia."

Colby looked at Jon in shock. "You...lik-love Mia?" Colby asks while stuttering. Jon nods. "But for how long?" Colby asks. "Ever since we all met." Jon says. "I can remember that day..."

(Flashback)

It was a cold day in September, and it was the first day of middle school for Jon, Colby, and Joe. They walked in the school to see a girl with a guitar case playing guitar. (A/N) Yeah, Mia used to play guitar back then.) She was playing the most beautiful song that Jon ever heard.

"Hey, guys? You see that girl over there?" Jon says. "Yeah, why." Joe asks. "I think we should go introduce ourselves to her because looking at her, she probably doesn't have any friends." Jon says. "Okay, let's do it!" Colby says.

As soon as the girl finished her song, she got a standing ovation from Jon, Colby, and Joe. "Wow, that was great! You should play more often!" Colby says. "Yeah, I agree!" Joe says next. "You are very talented, but I'm guessing you don't have any friends, right?" Jon asks. "Yeah. I mean it's really hard to find friends who respect you and love you for who you are." the girl replied. "Well, let's introduce ourselves then. I'm Jon." Jon says and shakes her hand. "I'm Colby." Colby says. "And I'm Joe. Pleased to meet you." Joe says. "Hi, I'm Mia. Mia Carter." Mia says. "At lunch, do you guys want to get to know me?" "Sure!" Jon says giving Mia a warm smile.

(end flashback)

"That day was so great. If we didn't meet Mia, then our lives wouldn't be like this." Jon says.

(In the other room)

"Okay, I'll do it." Mia says. "Before we move on, we need to know something." Saraya says. "What?" Mia asks. "In 5 words, how would you describe Jon?" Saraya asks. "Well, he's smart, handsome, caring, loving, and- don't get me wrong- dangerously sexy." Mia says. "OMG! You think he's sexy?" Celeste asks. "Yes, I do! Have you seen him lately?" Mia exclaims. "Okay, well, if that's she thinks about him, then that's great!" Celeste exclaims.

* * *

(Smackdown;backstage)

Miranda was walking backstage to be interviewed after her match with Tamina.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my guest at this time, Miranda." Bryon Saxton says as Miranda approaches him. "S'up, Bryon!" Miranda says. "Now what we all want to know is what did the Shield tell you to do? I mean that was pretty scary!" Bryon asks. "Well, it was hard to accept but I had to do it." Miranda says. "They said if they win against Rybaxel and Randy Orton, I have to be a part of the Shield." "Oh, wow. And how do you feel about it?" Bryon asks. "You'll have to find out in a few minutes." Miranda says as she walks away. "Okay, well, back to you guys at commentary." Bryon says.

(At the commentary table)

"Okay, well, coming up, Miranda, Paige, and Kaitlyn will be out here to address the WWE Universe. Stay tuned." Cole says.

* * *

**What will happen next? Will Miranda get her revenge? Find out in the next chapter! R and R!**


	4. Chapter 4:The Moment That Was Overdue

**Chapter 4**

**I'm so, so sorry for the long wait. I had to deal with my last days of school(I hate the Normandy School District). So I hope that you guys like this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

(in the ring)

Miranda, Kaitlyn, and Paige were standing in the ring."Hello, WWE Universe!" They say together in unison. The crowd cheers for them. "Now before I give my message, we have some things to announce." Miranda says. "We are forming..." Paige starts to say. "An alliance!" Kaitlyn finishes as the crowd goes wild. "And we have decided a name for our group. Our group name is..." Miranda starts. "Too Sexy!" they say together. The crowd cheers for them with a couple of wolf-whistles.

"Now back to what I was going to say. I know that everybody is trying to figure out how I've been feeling lately. Actually, I've been very nervous because I have something to confess and I've been very hesitant to do so, but... I have a crush on somebody. You guys should brace yourselfes for this... I have a crush on Dean Ambrose!" Miranda says the crowd cheers and looks at her in shock. "But that's not all! And I hope he's watching this. I have a crush on Seth Rollins!" Paige says as the crowd cheers louder. "And lastly, I have a crush on Roman Reigns!" Kaitlyn says. "The reason we formed this group was to make justice in the Divas' Division because of foolishness of these women. They say they are going to make changes for the WWE, but they don't do it. By women, I mean Natalya, Alicia Fox, AJ Lee, and all of them in the back. They are weak. So weak." Miranda says, shaking her head. "By the way, the Shield? I have no more problems with you. You three finally convinced me, Paige, and Kaitlyn to "Believe in the Shield". So we will join you guys." "And this is true. Everything we've told you is true." Paige says as the crowd cheers for them.

'Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, Shield'

The Shield's theme music sounded all throughout the arena. Kaitlyn, Miranda, and Paige were blushing as the Shield made their way to the ring. Once again, Dean Ambrose spoke.

"Aw, you girls love us!" Dean says. "Yeah, I guess we do..." Miranda says. "For these past few months, we've been trying to tell you three that we are good guys, but you kept on denying it." Dean says. "We know." Paige says. "Does that mean we can take you three out on a date?" Seth Rollins asks. "Sure!" Kaitlyn responds, staring at Roman Reigns for the umpteenth time. "Hey, it's not my fault that she has a crush on me! She can't help it!" Roman says, making the crowd laugh.

"Okay, I think we've been taking up too much time out here, so we'll meet you guys backstage?" Miranda asks. "Sure." Dean says. The girls walked up to the Shield(Miranda to Dean, Paige to Seth, and Kaitlyn to Roman) and kissed them on the lips. They let go of them and walked up the ramp with smiles on their faces. The Shield watched them with smirks on their faces.

(Back at the hotel;after Smackdown)

Mia had a smile on her face. She was finally going to tell Jon how she felt about him. She found Jon's hotel room and knocked on the door. The door opened quickly as Jon was glad to see Mia. "Hi, Mia. I suppose you have something to tell me." Jon says as Mia walks. "Um... yeah. It's about what happened tonight." Mia says. "You mean the kiss? You didn't have to do it if you didn't want to." Jon says. "No... I did want to." Mia says. "What?" Jon asks. "Yeah, I wanted to.(sigh) I want to say it real bad, but I'm not sure if you feel the same way, too..." Mia says. "Then say it." Jon says, putting his hand on Mia's back. " I care for you, Jon. I really do. You're always by my side if I'm sad, happy, or angry. So that's why I'm saying it now. I love you too much to see you get hurt. I love you. I really do." Mia says. Jon smiles at her and leans forward to kiss Mia. Much to Jon's surprise, Mia kisses him back. They pull apart to catch their breath.

"Is that a way of saying "I love you" back?" Mia says, smirking at Jon. "Yes, it is. I have always loved you no matter what. So... I have one question. Do you want to be my official girlfriend?" Jon asks. "Yes! You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that!" Mia exclaims, hugging Jon and pulling him in for another kiss. This time, it was a long and passionate kiss. Jon and Mia knew that moment would be with them forever.

* * *

**Well, that's another chapter done. In the next chapter, Celeste and Saraya will confess their feelings for Joe and Colby. Stay tuned. **

**By the way, in a few months, I'll be doing a couple one-shots about Roman Reigns/AJ Lee and Roman Reigns/Kaitlyn. If you have any ideas, PM me and I'll do it.**

**Thx to the people who have been waiting for this chapter. I really appreciate it.**


	5. Chapter 5:The Two Confessions

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait, I just had to figure out what to do for the damn chapter, so here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

(In Colby and Joe's hotel room)

Colby was on his bed listening to music while Joe was watching TV. They were waiting for Celeste and Saraya to come over and explain what happened tonight on Smackdown. Shortly after a few minutes, they heard a knock at the door, so Colby went to answer it.

"Hello, girls." He said, smirking while motioning for them to come in.

"Stop it, Colby!" Saraya blushed.

"Why are you guys in your pajamas?" Joe questioned.

"Our hotel room is across from yours." Celeste smirked.

There was a long silence in the room as Celeste and Saraya stared at Joe and Colby awkwardly. That is until Joe spoke up.

"So... are you two just going to stare at us all night, or can you explain what happened?" Joe asked.

Celeste and Saraya blushed. "Okay." they both said in unison.

So then Colby took Saraya into his room, while Joe and Celeste stayed outside.

* * *

(To Colby and Saraya)

"Okay, why did you kiss me in the ring tonight?" Colby asked, crossing his arms.

'Alright, it's now or never.' Saraya thought.

"Well, the reason I kissed you tonight is not because I had to, it was because I wanted to. You see... I care for you, Colby. All the time. Most nights I stay up thinking about you and what it would be like to just... I don't know... be your girlfriend." Saraya confessed.

Colby stepped forward, almost closing the gap between them. "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah. I guess what I'm trying to say is... I love you, Colby." Saraya said. She finally had a weight lifted of her shoulders after saying that. Now she needed to know if he felt the same way. And he did something that Saraya would never do in a million years.

Colby leaned forward and gave Saraya a kiss. Surprisingly, Saraya kissed back. And after a few moments later, they broke apart, smiling at each other.

"So is that your way of saying you feel the same way?" Saraya asked.

"Yeah. I never thought you would like a guy like me, you know, being in the Shield and all." Colby replied.

"Oh, please. Who wouldn't like you?" Saraya said then continued. "I mean you got the looks and everything!"

"Wow! It sounds like you must really love me. I love you, too." Colby smiled and gave Saraya a hug.

* * *

(To Joe and Celeste)

"I really want to know why you did what you tonight. If you want to tell me, I won't rush you." Joe said.

"Okay. Um... I did it because... I love you." Celeste mumbled.

"What did you say? I didn't hear you. It's ok. I won't be mad." Joe said.

"I said... I love you." Celeste said. "I love you so much that I just can't stop thinking about you. We've best friends for 3 1/2 years, but I have had a major crush on you since we met."

Joe took a second to let that sink in. The girl he never thought would fall for him is in love with him? Well he has had a major crush on her, too, but hasn't let it come to his attention.

Joe just looked at her and smirked. "Is that so?" he asked.

"Um... yeah." Celeste whispered and put her head down.

Joe walked over to where Celeste was and wrapped her in a hug. Celeste looked at him with a blank expression. Joe smirked and responded by kissing Celeste straight on the lips. At first, Celeste was shocked, but she eventually started to kiss him back. They stayed this for a few seconds then they broke apart and gave each other another hug. They knew that moment would re-write their whole future.

* * *

(To Jon and Mia)

"So you think we should tell them soon?" Mia asked.

"I think should tell them when we're ready." Jon replied.

"Okay, I agree." Mia said, yawning. "I'm really tired."

"Then why don't you spend the night?" Jon asked.

"Okay. My hotel room is far down the hall anyway." Mia replied before going in Jon's bedroom to go to sleep. They both needed their rest after a real hectic week. And they knew their next week would be even more hectic.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to the people that have been waiting for this chapter. I really appreciate it. Especially too much drama 1225. Thanks for helping me.**

**R and R!**


End file.
